Episode 116
Episode 116 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features GTime Johnny and Paul's Ego. GTime Johnny hopes to release gTimers of the TechAge on the show. It is the first episode to come out after the long hiatus from the Europe Trip. Prev: Episode 115 Next: Episode 117 Highlights * Featured video: An animation of TJ doing a pole dance * Guest appearances from GTime Johnny and Paul’s Ego * Wil Wheaton gets slapped like the bitcH. * Scoopy reads a list of shit TJ says in his sleep - 2:03:37 * Creationist Cat talks about YouTube censorship. Videos Played # GTime Johnny: Galileo Galileo # Disturbing Brony Fanfiction # Shut Up Wesley Remix # Vigilant Christian: Charlie Charlie Challenge Pencil Game WARNING !!! CALLING UPON DEMONS !!! # Creationist Cat: Hey Youtube... Censorship, Man # News Segment: Fascist Cops Arrest 2 Men For “Manspreading” On New York City Subway # Warrants issued for people who cheered at high school graduation # Republican Clowns for President (can't find) # Pizza saves woman's life (can't find) # CNN: Why people in Japan are sticking their heads in boxes # Deranged guy stopping a car chase (can't find) # S.E. Cupp on Hillary's trust (can't find) # Wild Bill: Bruce Jennercide Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants played the usual video of their shameless tie-in with amazon. They then played Intro 3.0 for the first time on the show. The intro knocked Paul's world off. Ben got a new shitty ass mask as well. They got the legendary philosopher GTime Johnny, unfortunately he had shitty internet connection so you could barely hear him. They listened to Johnny's bio. Johnny then preached his philosophy and DP automatically converted to his worldview. Paul questioned Johnny's sanity. Johnny subsequently pwned owend Paul in his genius response too complex to be understood by the average human being. Johnny declared his plan for GTime by starting an Indiegogo page and raise money until Obama, Putin, and the Pope recognize GTime as a valuable method of time. He continued to explain more of his amazing philosophy about Earth-time, man-time, and world slavery to the peasants. Paul was being skeptical (like a typical dumb atheist would) about children being more evolved. Johnny slammed Paul again with a dose of logic. TJ told Johnny that he should be a word slave just to help people understand his worldview more clearly. Paul couldn't explain what Johnny was saying but still understood. Johnny also explained why he hated Catholics so much because they killed Galileo. They finally played a video of GTime Johnny singing about Galileo. TJ commented how Johnny was more easier to understand when he sings than when he speaks. Johnny explained that he is against marriage and thinks its word slavery. He explained how dogs are free to fuck whatever they want and not live in man-time. Johnny unfortunately left the show. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants started talking about the shitty plane service to London, getting in a fight with a bald guy, and other shit about their European trip. TJ was apparently a pussy and tried to back out the trip. They then watched a bizarre erotic brony fan fiction. To brighten up the mood, they played a shut up Wesley remix and watched Wil Wheaton get slapped like a jerk. The Vigilant Christian warns people of the dangers of the Charlie Charlie pencil challenge and how it will potentially summon evil demons. Next, the Creationist Cat defends the peasants from the evils of the Christiano Film Group. The DP thinks its a false flag from the evil atheist community. They then watched a news story on the patriarchal problem of MANSPREADING!!! The peasants were pro-manspreading, because they're MRA misogynists. They looked at a news report about police officers issuing warrants to people for fucking yelling. They played a news report about Rick Perry running for president along with other Republican clowns. Then, Scotty read a of things TJ says in his sleep. Most of them were food oriented. End of the Show The peasants watched a news story about a woman calling Pizza Hut, which somehow saved her life from being held hostage. They looked at a CNN report about people in Japan using cardboard boxes to watch videos. They played a news story about a crazy man stopping a car chase. They reviewed a CNN report about Hillary Clinton's integrity with S.E. Cupp's stupid commentary. Lastly, Wild Bill appeared on the show. His lack of a hat shocked TJ. Bill used Bruce Jenner's sex change to cry about the downfall of society and the age of evil liberals which tells kids to commit suicide. Paul recalled an interesting anecdote. Quotes * "My friend, I drive people sane." - Johnny refuting Paul's Ego man time paradigm. * "I like consuming biology for food." - Paul's Ego * "I was nuking a freezer burrito the other day and I was like: This is a total man-time object. And then I devoured it because I eat biology" -Paul speaking to Johnny about feeding on man-time objects * "This fucking degenerate" -''Scotty on Rick Santorum * "''Imagine a simpering rat, then you've seen (you're seeing) Ted Cruz" -Scotty describing Ted Cruz * "If an anvil fell on him tomorrow, I would not feel any sadness" -TJ on Wild Bill Trivia * Johnny claimed he was raised by dogs. * Johnny admitted to doing LSD. * GTime Johnny is a womanizer and gets more girls than the beast. * Johnny hates Catholics * Computer coders think like wild animals, according to Johnny. * Jimmy Jones is the word parrot inside our head. * gTime Johnny sung Alphabet Soup in the episode. * 4 year olds are the best negotiators. * Ben is very catholic and the tiniest (catholic time) terrorist, according to TJ. * TJ describes Johnny's discussion as the world's longest game of Mad Libs. * Johnny seems to believe in a form of original sin. * TJ told Johnny to write a book of poetry and that he would totally read it. * GTime Johnny admitted in the episode that he is not sure if a higher power exists. One can describe him as an agnostic. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests